


A is for Absence and Anal Sex

by EmmettM2025



Series: The Alphabet [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmettM2025/pseuds/EmmettM2025
Summary: Tony has to go on a week-long trip for SI, it's the longest they've been apart.*Can be read as a stand-alone*





	A is for Absence and Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Huge thanks to @elizalikesfanfic for beta-reading for me, and giving me encouragement when I needed it most.

I'm sitting in my bed and it's really late, but I'm not exactly tired. Steve and Bucky are cuddled up next to me, and it's silent, but relaxing. 

 

With the amount of things I have to do daily, and the thoughts screaming at me constantly, silent time with two of the most important people in my life is definitely a nice way to spend the night. It gives me a chance to think. 

 

I think about the two sitting next to me and how far we've come. 

 

Bucky has opened up a lot recently, both about his closed off reactions to me and his nightmares. The fact that he is so willing to share everything with me shows that he's all in and it's sweet. It's a nice change from the careful neutrality that I met at every turn before we started dating. Steve has always been open, but I realize now that he was trying to hide behind the facts he thinks everyone already knows. The first time he told me how scared he was when he was in the hospital with a bad case of pneumonia, and how he has nightmares about it sometimes, I was startled by the raw emotions he displayed. 

 

I suppose it goes both ways though. The first time I told them the details about Afghanistan, Bucky punched a hole in the wall and Steve broke the table we were sitting at. 

 

It's sweet really, the way we communicate enough that it would annoy any normal couple, but it's exactly what we need to feel secure. 

 

That's what I feel right now too, secure, because there's no place I would rather be. 

 

Bucky is humming softly and Steve is running his fingers through my hair like it's soothing him more then me, but that's okay. 

 

I know that we need to go to sleep soon, but for now I'm content to stay where I'm at. 

 

I think about work. Logically, I could just retire and become an Avenger full-time, but I don't think they want that. They appreciate what I do in the lab to help protect everyone, and I still get to avenge, but it's just too much for them if I were to do it all the time. They'd become too overprotective. 

 

I have to leave soon for a meeting with an investor overseas, and I know that they know it but it's going to be an entire week and we've never been away from each other for that long.

 

Steve breaks the silence with a whisper, “when do you have to leave?” 

 

I sigh. Of course they would know, I think they have like 5 secret senses that no one knows about. 

 

“Next week,” I reply, just as quietly. 

 

Bucky whines slightly and nuzzles his head into my collarbone. “How long?” He asks, his voice rough from being tired. 

 

“A week,” my voice is almost nonexistent. I can't stop thinking about how it's the longest we've been apart since this relationship fully started and it's probably not going to be smooth.

 

The silence that follows is not awkward, but very uneasy and I don't like it. 

 

“I'll dedicate two entire days to just us when I get back though, how about that?” I'm hopeful that it'll lift the mood a little, but I should've known better. 

 

“We're taking the rest of the time that you have here too, clear your schedule,” Bucky's voice is decidedly very serious, and I know that he will hear no argument from me. 

 

“Yeah, okay,” I reply before standing up. “Let's get ready for bed and go to sleep, huh?” 

 

There's no more talk of it after that.

* * *

 

The phone rings, “Star-Spangled Man With a Plan” rings through the hotel room and I smile at the sound. 

 

“Hey, what's up?” I go for cheerful but I probably sound more tired than anything. 

 

“Hey, we're just laying in bed. How's it going over there? You sound tired.” Steve's voice sounds like heaven after an entire day of listening to nasally weasels argue with me about my company. 

 

“Uh, yeah, yeah, stressful company stuff y'know, but I'm alright. I miss you guys so much,” it's hard to keep the whine out of my voice; and I'm not entirely confident that I succeed. 

 

“Yeah, that's understandable doll, just take it easy, we can talk for a while if that would help,” Bucky's voice sounds just as good. The knowledge that they're both on the other side of the phone makes my shoulders slump in relief even if there are 2,000 miles between us. 

 

“That sounds nice, tell me about what your plans are for the two days you have when I get back?” I sound hopeful, and its cringey, but oh well. 

 

“Well, we don't want to spoil it too much but we're hoping you'll teach us some things, and we can teach you some things, if that sounds good?” Steve sounds sly and it's teasing but oh so great.

 

“Sounds amazing,” I reply warmly. Usually, when they want me to teach them something: it's on the scandalous side for them, which I'm so okay with. 

 

Bucky changes the subject flawlessly, and we continue to talk for what feels like eternity, yet no time at all when I almost fall asleep and they notice. 

 

“Aw, honey, are you tired?” I know Bucky is trying for teasing, but it just sounds like cooing if I'm being honest.

 

“Yeah, maybe you should get some sleep T?” Steve asks. 

 

“I don' wanna,” I mumble petulantly, but I'm pulling off my clothes as I say it. 

 

“Go to sleep sweetheart, we'll be here in the morning. Text us when you wake up. I love you T,” Steve says warmly. 

 

“Yeah, I love you Antoshka, get some sleep so you can whip their asses tomorrow,” Bucky agrees fondly. 

 

“Yeah, k. Love you both,” I mumble, even more sleepy. I hang up, finally ready to sleep. I slip under the covers, and I'm out as soon as my head hits the pillow.

* * *

 

“The plane will be landing in one hour, Mr. Stark, may I get you any refreshments?” The stewardess asks me, batting her eyelashes and leaning forward to show a lot of cleavage, but I don't even look.

 

“No, thank you,” I reply before looking out the window again. I hear her huff and then she walks away, but I continue to stare out the window. 

 

I hate long plane rides, there's usually something for me to anticipate at the end of it. Sitting here for three and a half hours is just torture. However, I allow myself the time to think without distractions. 

 

SI is doing good with Pepper as CEO, and I'm not really worried about it. I need to finish the next Stark-Phone prototype, but it's not imminent as I just handed Pepper the latest one. Then again, SI is not what I want to be thinking about if I'm being honest with myself. 

 

Steve and Bucky. They've been so kind and respectful about everything this entire time. They've also thoroughly wiped out some of my insecurities that I had when we first started which I'm so thankful for. 

 

About two weeks ago, we accidentally fell asleep on the couch in a heap and it was the first time none of us had any nightmares during the night. It was amazing. Now they sleep in my bed with me, and I honestly don't feel that it was a rushed move considering it helps all three of us mentally. 

 

My only complaint is that we haven't done anything, but that's a shocker too. Everyone assumes that Steve is not sexual at all and that Bucky is a sexual deviant, but it's so much more complicated than that. Steve and Bucky both liked each other during the war but didn't know how to do anything without hurting each other so they stuck to handjobs, but always wanted to do more. Even now, in the 20th century, they haven't done anything. 

 

I have to teach them. It's both a blessing and a curse because when I teach them something new they want to practice it over and over until they get it. 

 

We've only just reached the sexual part of our relationship around the time they moved into my bed though, so we've only done a couple of things. 

 

The first time I gave Steve a blowjob he screamed and broke my bed with his violent reaction, and when I edged Bucky a little bit while I gave him a handjob he was ready to murder me. 

 

The best part is that they have virtually no refractory period, but they still experience overstimulation and I know I'll have to play with that at some point. 

 

I might just want to have sex with them a lot though, when I get back. Their reactions might actually be hilarious if I'm being honest with myself, but I would only laugh when I were alone. 

 

There are so many possibilities. 

 

There's still a decent amount of time before the plane lands unfortunately, so with a sigh, I pull out a Stark-Tablet and I get to work, trying desperately to distract myself from the hard-on in my pants.

* * *

 

As I make my way down the stairs of the plane, I'm so thankful for the sight that greets me. 

 

Steve and Bucky are standing on the runway with their bikes behind them. The sight of them makes me so happy that I'm probably jogging by the time that I get to them. 

 

Bucky comes out to greet me first, with a hug and a thorough kiss before letting Steve do the same. Steve hands me a helmet and pulls me on to his bike and before I even know it we're off. I'm not worried about my luggage, or anything really, as I let the wind whip around me. 

 

Steve and Bucky weave through traffic in sync and very smoothly. We're to our destination in no time, not that I know what the destination is, and I'm almost sad to get off the bike (for two seconds). 

 

Steve helps me off and places our helmets on the handlebars. We head towards a small, discreet diner and Steve gets the door for me as we head in. 

 

We sit down in the corner, Bucky next to me and Steve across from us. 

 

I never noticed before but they are amazing at not making me choose between them. I'm so thankful for that because I don't think I could ever choose. 

 

Bucky wraps his arm around me and presses himself flush against my side, a burning strip that sends shivers down my spine. I see him smirk like he notices before picking up the menu. Steve grabs a hold of my hand and traps my free leg between his thighs, and I feel thoroughly held considering we're in public. 

 

The waitress walks up and asks us for our drink orders. I can tell she wants to give us a weird look, but she hides it behind a smile. Bucky and Steve don't even flinch where we're connected. 

 

I ignore the menu to look at the two people with me. 

 

Steve is wearing khakis and a polo, casual wear for him, and Bucky is wearing his favorite leather jacket and tight jeans. Both of them have slight beards, an attractive sight, and windswept hair. To be fair, I could look at them forever. 

 

When the waitress walks up and asks me what I want, I manage to order a burger but I don't hear what they order. When the waitress is gone they finally strike up conversation. 

 

“So doll, how was the trip?” Bucky asks sweetly. 

 

“Hell, I hate weaselly business people, and I missed you guys so much,” I whine. 

 

They smile warmly at me, and I duck my head down to hide the blush that threatens to turn my entire face red. 

 

“We missed you too T; we spent the entire time thinking about what we should do with the two days we have with you before we have to work around your schedule again,” Steve says. 

 

I nod, “there are a lot of things we could do.” They look intrigued but I don't elaborate. 

 

“Can't wait,” Bucky practically growls, vibrating in his seat next to me. I just smile innocently as the waitress shows up with our food. 

 

We eat slowly, Steve and Bucky chatting about what they got up to here while I was gone. Basically some kitten-saving and bad-guy punching, but it's nice to hear their voices so I let them continue. 

 

The food is gone entirely too soon, but Bucky and Steve are basically trembling with need, and I know that we need to go. Bucky ends up paying after they argue with me endlessly, and I ride with Bucky back to the tower. 

 

This time the wind helps cool me down, but it doesn't really do well at soothing me. 

 

By the time we get into the elevator, I'm all too excited for the main event and I can tell Steve and Bucky are too with the way that they fidget all the way up to my floor. 

 

As soon as the doors open, Bucky grabs me and they practically run towards my room, very clearly in a rush. 

 

Bucky throws me down on the bed, I bounce slightly with a laugh, and suddenly a shirtless Steve is on top of me. 

 

He helps me take off my suit in a rush, grinding down on top of me at every chance that he gets. As soon as I'm naked, he's replaced with a naked Bucky who kisses me greedily. 

 

We move to lay properly on the bed and I'm sandwiched between the two of them. It's unbearably hot but I manage. 

 

“Do you guys wanna cum before I start teaching you, or would you rather cum after?” I ask. I half hope they want to do it before because if they don't, we might rush, and I don't know if I can handle that with the size of them.

 

I don't know why I worry though because they both agree that before would be great. 

 

Bucky moves to suck Steve off, and I watch for a second. Steve is by far the most sensitive out of all of us, and the most vocal too. The minute that Bucky deepthroats Steve, something Bucky picked up very quickly, Steve arches his back and shouts through gritted teeth, slamming his head back. 

 

Satisfied that I seen that, I go to town on Bucky, who is still fairly sensitive. His hips jump every time I do something he likes and it's almost amusing. 

 

An idea flickers into my head and I rearrange us so that Bucky is in a plank-like position and then I get underneath him. With a hand on his ass, I encourage him to fuck my mouth and its glorious. 

 

It takes all of two minutes for him to cum that way, Steve having cum long before that.

 

Bucky flops down next to Steve and I crawl up towards the nightstand to grab the lube, letting them catch their breath. I can feel them watching me but I ignore it for the time being. 

 

I walk up to the head of the bed and I turn to them. 

 

“Who am I doing it to and who am I teaching?” I ask. This is how it works when I teach them, basically I do it to one of them, and then the other does it to me. It's not the same every time, but it's a fair system. 

 

“I think you're teaching me,” Bucky speaks up from the other side of Steve. 

 

“Well then, come over here Steve,” I say. 

 

Steve groans and then crawls over to me, letting me arrange him the way that I want him. I put him on my lap, facing away with his upper body flat on the bed and his legs straddling me so I can comfortably reach him. 

 

I can see I've caught Bucky's attention, but I just smirk as I cover my fingers with lube. Bucky walks over and props Steve's head up with a pillow, something we always do because the sounds he makes are amazing. Then he plops down next to me to watch me. 

 

I rub my fingers over Steve's hole and he twitches with a groan but doesn't complain. 

 

“Can I?” I whisper to Steve and I hear a tiny ‘okay’ but nothing else. Well, he won't be quiet for long.

 

I rub his hole a little more until I feel him relax, and then I sink my finger in to the first knuckle before taking it back out again and working it further in. Doing that a couple times, I manage to get my entire finger in there and when Steve feels my knuckle hit him he gives a groan. From beside me, Bucky watches silently, his hand resting on Steve's ass so he could watch better. 

 

From there, I move my finger in and out somewhat, just feeling around until I know where his prostate is without bumping it, wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. 

 

I work in a second finger and Steve is starting to pant slightly, but other then that it's still silent. I stretch him out a little bit before I rearrange myself. I clamp my left arm down on his waist, directing Bucky to do the same, and when he's fully held down, I look at them. 

 

Steve's body language suggests he's confused, and Bucky is making a confused face, I'm so ready to see Steve's reaction. 

 

“Ready Steve? Be careful not to cum alright, that doesn't happen until later,” I remind him. 

 

Steve nods with a whine, and I just smirk before shifting to rub his prostate fully and repeatedly, thumb pressed hard against the skin behind his balls which I know will put pressure on his prostate from the outside. 

 

Steve wails and struggles, trying to get closer and further away at the same time. I relentlessly rub his prostate for a while and he's sobbing when I pull my fingers away. Bucky just looks intrigued and I know that he's probably going to do the same to me at some point, but oh well. 

 

I rub Steve's back as he comes back down from the edge, sniffling and shaking slightly. 

 

Finally, I arrange him so that he's on his hands and knees before I lube up my dick and then I put my hand on his back. 

 

“Ready?” I ask him. He nods and I push into him with one single movement. He groans really loudly as I make my way in, but that's where I stay as I lean forward to let Bucky do the same. He seems hurried though and I know he's close to cumming so he won't drag it out but I know he will down the road. 

 

He's careful and cautious, but he fingers me kind of fast in his rush and I know I'll feel it tomorrow, but that's okay. 

 

When he bottoms out, I feel surrounded completely and it's a strange but wonderful feeling. 

 

When I move, it makes both of them groan, but Bucky figures it out and we take some time to find a rhythm. It's beautiful. 

 

I lose track of time as we move and I'm slightly overwhelmed but it's amazing. Even then though, it ends all too soon.

 

My vision whites out and I cum so hard that it makes both Steve and Bucky cum a second time too. 

 

We flop down on the bed, panting and boneless in our post-orgasmic bliss. 

 

It doesn't take long before Bucky is throwing the bottle of lube at me, sitting in my lap, and saying ‘show me’ urgently. 

 

I get to work. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want, you can follow me and or message me on tumblr @music-culture-mythology I love a good chat and I'm pretty chill. 
> 
> I love comments, please be respectful!


End file.
